


Just in case it rains

by SpookyStrawberrySkeleton



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, It’s low key sad, old habits die hard, this was really based off a country song and I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton/pseuds/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton
Summary: John thinks of Arthur after he dies
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/John Marston
Kudos: 14





	Just in case it rains

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I’m trying out a different ship that I’m absolutely in love with 
> 
> I hope you enjoy & I would love if anyone has suggestions on what I write next so leave a comment if you want:)

Even after his days of running was over, even after him, Uncle and Charles built his house and even after he stopped bounty hunting with Ms. Sadie Adler, he still had those tendencies. 

He waits for something to happen, his gun is constantly loaded and his breath is never heard. When going into Blackwater he still has Arthur’s hat low over his eyes, years of running and the endless training from Arthur, John still watches like someone is always behind him. 

Maybe it’s to keep him from going crazy and his family keeps his heart in one place. Even when everything in him screams to run, run from Blackwater where it all pretty much started. In a way, wearing Arthur’s hat and gun belt he still feels like an outlaw deep down. Johns beautiful horse, Bayou Moon, still waits to run from gunfire like they did once before. 

He can’t get rid of the wild looks he gets by wearing the clothes he wears too. But going all the way and forgetting, moving on, is impossible. Abigail swears up and down he’s gonna get them in trouble some how. Can’t keep his head down and can’t keep his mouth shut, like Arthur used to tell him, John always had something to say in any argument and could start one in seconds. 

Sure the law in Blackwater still follow him with their eyes when he’s there but he’s older now, scarred from the wolves that seemed like years ago and it was. Been nearly 10 years since. About 7 since he lost his friend, his one love, up on that mountain. 

To keep those hard memories, to keep all of that. John still watches where he stands, how his ears are trained to pick up on any law or any unwanted attention. Too much of that and he’s out of town. It’s easy to keep himself on those old days, the old ways. Why stop something you’re so good at?


End file.
